


that rascal

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, I know it says spider-man all media types, M/M, Timbitat Quarantine Bingo (tqb), but it's not the tom holland spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: In a world where everyone has a moving mark somewhere on their skin that helps them identify their other halves, Wade Wilson, is, as always, an exception.Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 283





	that rascal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually I had the idea for this like two years ago, but all it was in my notes was "spideypool soulmates au moving tattoos, Wade's is a spider, hard to find in scars", until Tim ([sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77)) put up a challenge on tumblr, a quarantine bingo. This fills my square for 'spanking', since this is my most sexual fic so far! I didn't actually tag spanking because it's only mentioned and I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up who's actually looking for that.  
> The title is from 'Jitterbug', which I guess was a Judy Garland song? The only version I ever heard was the Shino snippet from one of the ' _Ultimate Naruto Fanflashes_ ' by Snowdragon, and I'm pretty sure that was a guy singing. Specifically the line, "Who's that hiding in the treetop? It's **that rascal** , the jitterbug."  
> I do not own, nor am I associated with the creators of _Spider-man_ or _Deadpool_. I do not give permission for my works to be posted on third-party sites like Goodreads.

Peter and Wade have been together for three years when they finally find Wade’s soulmark. It’s only because Peter was staring into space idly instead of getting up to get ready for the day and saw something move that they know it’s there at all.

His first instinct is to smack at the small moving thing he sees on Wade’s arm slung around his waist. Probably a spider. Does that say bad things about Peter, considering he’s Spider-man? Perhaps. No time for that kind of existential crisis right now.

Right now, there’s Wade, whining at him that they didn’t even talk about safe words first and that’s just not polite etiquette if Petey-pie’s gonna be starting up _spanking_ \- and speaking of, there’s _much_ more _interesting_ places he could be spanking- and Peter tunes him out. Mostly. It’s kind of impossible to completely tune out Wade. There’s a reason he’s known as the Merc with a mouth.

Also, the thought of spanking? _Very_ distracting. Peter shuffles a little, but unfortunately, he’s not wearing pants underneath the blankets and he’s pressed up against Wade from collarbones to toes, so it’s not like he’d _miss_ it anyway.

Side-tracked! What was he doing again? Oh right, spider on Wade’s arm. Unceremoniously, he grabs Wade’s wrist and yanks his whole arm closer.

“Uh, not that I don’t want to be closer to you always, and not that I’m complaining- I am doing the opposite of complaining, in fact, I am _encouraging_ you to get your hands all up in this- but, uh. Whatcha doin’?” Wade asks loudly, right in Peter’s ear.

On top of that, his god-awful morning breath washes over Peter’s face, bringing with it the scent of late-night enchiladas. Damn, yesterday was really a lot, wasn’t it? Peter was so out of it, he didn’t even notice Wade leaving the bed to grab a late-night snack.

Wade’s lucky Peter loves him.

Peter looks closer at the skin on the bicep he’s pulled in front of his face, and sees a flash of color. There’s some red, and a really outrageous blue, and what the hell kind of spider- oh.  


It’s _his_ spider. He watches it scurry from one of Wade’s twisted, ropy scars to a shiny one that’s oddly shaped like a perfect circle.

A goofy grin overtakes his lips, and he gently reaches out one finger to stroke the little creature’s back. Wade shudders, the same way he does after a _really_ good orgasm.

“There you are.” Peter can’t help but whisper.

“Yes, you’ve got my arm right there-”

“Sh!” Peter whacks Wade’s chest lightly, awkward at this angle. “Look!”

Wade looks. Peter knows he sees it too when he hears him gasp. Peter looks up at his gorgeous, expressive eyes and the wellspring of emotions there as Wade stares at his long-elusive soulmark- and he can’t help himself. He drops a quick kiss on the mark itself, completely obscured by the press of lips against skin, and surges forward to pin Wade on his back and grant him a long, deep kiss.

Only the first of many for this morning. Only one out of thousands for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Peter's marks are katanas crossed over his back that don't change positions, but get covered in blood and/or rust depending on Wade's situation, but I wanted this to be light-hearted not angsty, so that didn't get included.


End file.
